5 Unsuspecting Actions
by RitualDreams
Summary: Cheren has a hard time letting Touko know his feelings, but somehow, his love confession mistakes actually turn out to be quite an ending for him.


**So much for a long fanfic but oh well.  
****I'm not really satisfied with the ending so I was thinking of continuing this 'supposedly' one shot.  
Then again, knowing me, if I do happen to continue it I probably won't upload the next chapter till next month. **

* * *

Her crystal blue eyes stared nervously at the red and white ball on the ground, a few feet away from her. It was shaking side to side, holding the Pokémon she had just recently battled inside. The sides of her mouth curved upwards as the Pokéball stopped moving.

The girl's mahogany hair that was pulled in a pony tail, bounced behind her as she ran up to the Pokéball. She swiftly picked it up off the ground, holding it near her face in sheer happiness. "Look Snivy, we caught Blitzle, at last", she turned her attention to the grass type Pokémon that was staring at her with its usual, bored expression.

"You must be tired, you should get some rest. You've earned it", she smiled at Snivy whilst pulling out another identical Pokéball, calling back the grass type into it. After placing away both of the round objects, she suddenly jumped up in the air, releasing all the joy she had kept inside her when her Pokémon was around. "My fifth Pokémon!" She yelled in triumph.

_Still the same childish self_, a boy with jet black hair thought to himself as he stared through his glasses at his childhood friend that was still jumping around the field. _I better go before she finds me_, he slowly tiptoed his way over to the tunnel that led to Narcrene City. To his dismay, he unknowingly bumped his head into a branch. "Ow!" He rubbed his forehead, wincing at the pain.

"Is someone there?" A familiar voice called out to him from the field. _Uh oh..._He mentally cursed himself for not looking where he was going. The sound of footsteps walking towards his direction caused him to panic. Before he could think of anything else, he ran through the trees, diving into the tunnel as quickly as possible.

She noticed something run out of the trees, near where the passage way was to Narcrene City. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out what it was but it was too fast and had disappeared into the tunnel. "Weird..." She raised a brow, following after the 'thing', since her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

* * *

He stood at the entrance of Narcrene City, panting from having to run so fast. _What a pain..._He thought, pushing up his glasses that had fallen from the bridge of his nose. When had he even started spying on his best friend? The question raced through his mind, over and over again.

Oh thats right, after he had figured out he fallen in love with her. He slapped his forehead, groaning. _Of all people..._He signed, shaking his head.

"Cheren?" A voice that made butterflies dance in his stomach spoke behind him. He slowly turned around to face the girl, a blush starting to creep onto his cheeks. "Oh hey Touko..", he greeted her, nervously.

She stared at him for a while before asking her question, "did you see anyone run through here a few minutes ago?" He shook his head, even more nervous than before. "Aw, and I wanted to know what it was", Touko pouted making him blush even more.

_Maybe I should confess to her now. Bel isn't here to disturb us and I don't see Touko much since we started our adventure..._Touko spoke again, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "So have you've beaten the gym leader yet?" She asked, hoping he had.

Cheren shook his head causing her to frown. "And I was hoping you could give me some ideas of how to beat the gym leader", her frown vanished from her lips, being replaced as a smile as she turned towards the direction of the gym. "Well, I'll see you some other time", she waved at him before starting to walk away.

Before she could take 3 steps away from him, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in the opposite direction. "Hey! What are you doing?" Touko shouted, trying to get out of his grasp, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "Come with me", was all he said.

He stopped in front of a warehouse, not far from the Pokémon Center. _This is my chance, I can do this_, he thought, letting go of Touko's wrist. She stared at him, her arms crossed over each other in annoyance. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked him.

"I uh...l-l-love...this short cut to the Pokémon Center!" He blurted out. Touko stared at him for a while before laughing, this made his blush redden even more. "Uh yeah, head straight this way to get to the Pokémon Center. And...if you want, you can use this." He rummaged inside his bag before taking out a Chesto Berry.

She gave him a sweet smile as she took it from him. "Thanks Cheren", she was about to walk away again before he said, "the gym leader of Nacrene City uses normal types. If you bring fighting type Pokémon, they'll probably be a great advantage."

Her smile broadened, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thanks Cheren! You're the best!" She pulled away, not realising what she had just done. He was too flustered to speak so he just nodded his head. His face resembled the colour of a tomato. Waving, she ran towards the gym, disappearing from his sight.

_Maybe some other time..._he thought, smiling as the warmth of her hug was still with him.

* * *

**...Okay, the ending...I am definitely not satisfied with it but I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
